


Fragrance

by DroppedFragance



Category: rochu - Fandom
Genre: Ivan·Braginsky Wang Yao - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedFragance/pseuds/DroppedFragance
Summary: 旧文重发以前的那个里面链接挂了，只好搞个ao3第一人称  伊万视角调香师设定  但不涉及调香少量肉  以及大量气味描写  雷者慎入想看他们谈恋爱注意！！！意识流  ooc  不知道在写什么系列请避雷  请轻喷
Relationships: Ivan·Braginsky/Wang Yao
Kudos: 9





	Fragrance

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文重发  
以前的那个里面链接挂了，只好搞个ao3
> 
> 第一人称 伊万视角   
调香师设定 但不涉及调香  
少量肉 以及大量气味描写 雷者慎入  
想看他们谈恋爱
> 
> 注意！！！  
意识流 ooc 不知道在写什么系列
> 
> 请避雷 请轻喷

我迷恋他。

是的，我迷恋那个男人——

王耀。

我爱极了一遍一遍细细咀嚼，又反复品味他的名字的感觉。

王耀王耀王耀王耀……

他的名字跟他的身体一样散发着无与伦比的香气。

有谁能发现，“香水皇后”自己就是香气本身呢？

王耀不知道。

琼斯、柯克兰、波弗诺瓦那些号称香水界的“国王”、“骑士”、“主教”之流，更不可能知晓。

这个秘密只有我才知道。

因为这，我能自称有调香师里最灵敏的嗅觉。

说来可笑，我是多么心爱这样一个古怪又迷人的发现。

当那两个带着异国风情的音节轻轻从唇齿间跳跃出来，无声无息地融进空气里，四处漫延。我那总是充斥着令人厌倦的香水味儿的鼻腔里仿佛嗅到一股别样的芬芳，就像一场大雨席卷了所有乱糟糟交错在一起的气味，最后整个天地间仅有雨的湿润气息。

他调香，也爱熏香。

对于这个小爱好，我感到有些困惑。

难道耀觉得自己没有好闻的味道吗？

“熏什么香，你已经够好闻了。”我曾将头埋在他优美的颈间，深深地嗅闻那泓沉积于此的香泉。

耀愣了愣，脸颊微红，随即嗔怪地推开我：“傻熊，你不懂。”

他在我身边走过，一股混合人的体温的花果草木清香在他身后拖得很长，宛如一个煽情的拥抱，缠绕着我久久不愿散去。我情不自禁地伸出手抓住他的手臂，让他重新回到我的怀里。

“我不懂什么？”我轻笑着啄吻他精巧的耳垂，感受掌心里逐渐升温的双颊。

我懂得留住他的香，留住他的心。

每当我走近他的房间，虚掩着的门的缝隙中漏出丝丝缕缕他最爱的紫檀香，还有紫檀香背后的，只有我能嗅到的，名为“王耀”的香气。

有时我认为，嗅觉比视觉更能够淋漓尽致地构造图景。

气味以它任意的形态，融合我犹如野马般自由不羁，横冲直撞的想象力，供我随心所欲地搭建色彩斑斓的世界。

轻轻一嗅便可预见即将展现在眼前的画面——这扇门后，烟斜雾横的房中，有位散发着慵懒气息的东方美人侧卧床榻上。我在层层叠叠的香气里寻找他嘴唇的甜，那却只有若有若无的一丝气味隐藏在流动的檀香之间。

他一定是背对我的。绸缎薄被从肩头滑落，半露出玉白的，有着羊脂玉淡淡的温润香气的美背。

我始终相信，世间万物必然有它们特别的气味。依靠人类的嗅觉判定一件物体气味的存在是极为狭隘的。就像没人知道玉石闻起来的味道，但我想那也应该是一种高雅清新的香。

我细致地褪下那层轻薄的，掩住了一些他的芳香的丝绸睡袍。

随着质地光滑的衣料一寸一寸落下，凝脂般的白皙肌肤一点一点进入视野。

他现在已是未着寸缕。衣衫褪尽时，他仿佛是一滩瓶子被打碎的香水，在一颗颗闪着绮丽光彩的玻璃碎片中，赤裸裸地，放纵地溢出我钟爱的，他的香气。

我捧着他的衣物，就像捧着一束花园里刚采摘的，蒙上晨雾的鲜花。我嗅着，如同俯下身亲吻神的脚背一样虔诚。

那上面浸透了耀的气味。

其实我在对于脱掉他的衣服这件小事上是情有独钟的。

用一个不太巧妙的比喻——就像享受一朵只会为我而盛开的甜美花儿在我的注视下吸收爱意的养料，从最初的羞涩花蕾渐渐舒展娇嫩的花瓣。

那若有若无的芬芳，在它微微抖开花瓣，露出一点点隐蔽的花蕊时，也不再像个青涩的小女孩似的躲躲藏藏，它们乖顺地牵引着我的嗅觉，在我由衷地发出赞叹后，那香变得大胆而妩媚起来，挑逗，撩拨。与缓缓开放的花瓣一起，显出它们本来的姿容——成熟诱人的女郎。

真是天真又狡猾，让人欲罢不能。

我搂住他匀称的身体，肌肉分布得恰到好处，既不会显得夸张也不会过于瘦弱，一种近乎完美的平衡。回应般，他的玉臂松松地勾上我的脖颈，修长光洁的腿也似柔韧的藤蔓缠绕过来，身体散发出的体香丝丝缕缕地簇拥着我。

他的嘴唇在灼热的亲吻中更加嫣红——我如同在吻着含苞待放的玫瑰。我爱怜地含住那两片柔软的唇瓣，用舌尖舔食他唇间馥郁的玫瑰花香，偶尔扫过珍珠般的皓齿。

我似乎还能感受到他红唇之下的带着香气的血液富有生命力地流动——那便是最名贵的香水也不能与之媲美的馨香。我着迷地吮吸着，甚至有想要将眼前这饱满的唇咬破，看着里面渗透出裹着玫瑰香味的鲜艳液体，然后悉数舔尽据为己有的冲动。

不，我不能那样做。

我不忍心让那瓣朱唇带上令人心疼的破裂伤痕。是了，蕴含着迷人芳香的血液会从脆弱的嫣红器皿的缝隙中流出，香气肆意散漫，最后白白地留在了无味的空气里——那些做不规则运动的香分子是我永远也无法完全占有的，它们总会想方设法地逃离我嗅觉的捕捉网。

就让它们完好地存放在嘴唇里吧，一丝一毫都不允许泄露。

于是我吮吸唇瓣的动作轻柔了些。比起粗暴地攻城略地，耀似乎也更喜爱一种情人间耳鬓厮磨的柔情与缱绻。

他黑发缭绕的颈侧，精致的锁骨上，朵朵冶艳的红梅张扬地绽开，释放清冽又勾人的气息。手指与唇舌触碰的灼热温度催熟了胸前可爱的樱桃，熟透的殷红果实任人采撷，渗出蜜甜芬芳萦绕在我的鼻尖，像一只小巧的金钩，引诱我品尝它们香甜到使味蕾兴奋的滋味。

透明的涎液给它们淋上水光淋漓的薄膜，泛着靡丽的艳色。我小心地咬着红艳的果，口腔温热地包裹住它，和我想象的一样可口。

耀瘫软的身子倒在我的怀里，喘息声中也不觉带上丝丝甜味。琥珀色的眼眸犹如被打翻的蜜糖罐，糖浆四溢，像流动的碎金，朦胧水雾阻断了我觅得宝藏的步伐。但他的眼神放纵地鼓舞我不要停下。

我们彼此不需要任何掩饰和隐瞒。

手指向下滑过光洁的背部，绵软臀丘的幽密沟壑间，那沉睡的秘境之花苏醒，拥挤的花瓣中央羞赧地露出通往花蕊深处的窄径。我轻柔地用手指拨开紧簇的花瓣，拓宽那条甬道，指尖沾上的蜜液是花开的证明。

直到它能容纳下我时，那里的花朵已经完全展开了妖丽的花瓣，一览无余的娇嫩花蕊放肆地溢出花间蜜液，释放情欲的引诱信号。

我慢慢进入那个理想的国度，他的身体颤栗着，抓住我的肩的手指指节变得苍白，红唇毫无章法地随着我律动的节奏在我的胸口起起落落，犹如朵朵落花飘零，在我的皮肤上浅浅留香，虽然它不会在我身体上停留太久，但也足以让我疯狂。

他曼妙的身体，像一朵将要绽放的娇艳牡丹，在我一次次的爱抚下渐渐临近盛开的边缘，我似乎已经感受到层层花瓣封住的，快要冲破束缚的花香。最后贯穿深处的挺入，盛放到极致的牡丹“噗”地泄出大量魅人的幽香，弥漫到整个房间。

“伊万。”他的唇齿间含着我的名字，欢愉过后疲惫的声音被香气淹没，消散在我的耳畔。

我爱极了他在情事里的羞涩和纵情。如果我能将他身上的所有香气收集起来调成一支香，那一定是使所有人为之癫狂的散发着香味的毒药。

然而在某一天，我发现有小偷会窃取耀的芳香。

因为这，我紧张了很久。

深秋的公园，我牵着他的手在红枫掩映的小路上漫步。

我喜欢用指腹描画他手心的一条条掌纹。

耀怕痒，这时他会佯装生气地甩开我的手，把小脸埋进我之前给他戴上的，我的羊毛围巾，只露出一双小鹿般清澈的眸子。

此刻，围巾里藏起来的半张漂亮脸蛋一定装点上了淡淡的粉红。我知道，那向外散发的羞涩而夹杂着些微嗔怒的香，以及他呼出的气体，正源源不断地填进羊毛纤维之间的空隙中，不一会儿，我的围巾里每一个细小的罅缝间都会充满耀的味道。

嘘，这是我的小爱好，请为我保持这个秘密。

我承认我平日里有许多逗弄耀的小动作。因为我想发现更多的，他只会在我面前展露的一面。

我正要搂过他，贴在他泛红的耳尖说一些令他害羞又开心的情话时，一团金色的毛茸茸的东西扑向了我的耀。

老天，一只金毛犬。

好吧，我是不喜欢那种狗的。

瞧它的模样，傻兮兮地伸着舌头黏糊在耀的身上，还用傻兮兮的脑袋蹭着。

“走开！”我挡在耀身前，呵斥它。

耀却瞪了我一眼，绕开我蹲下，抱住了那条蠢狗。

“伊万，你看它多可爱啊！”

宝贝，谁会比你更可爱？

我的天使抚摸着它的头，对它微笑。

耀有对我这样笑过吗？我顿时被酸楚的嫉妒包围。不知好歹的蠢狗似乎还以一种炫耀的目光看我。

随即，它做出了一个让我无比恼怒的举动——它在嗅他！

我仿佛能看到笼罩着耀的，我眷恋的香气被那只可恶的狗鼻子吸走，抽丝剥茧般地剥离了耀的身体；我仿佛闻到耀的香味正在渐渐变淡，甚至即将消失。

假如我当时的表情被拍成照片，我想连我自己都会认为我是个凶神恶煞的魔鬼。

这个该死的罪犯！

一怒之下，我从背后把耀抱了起来，在宝物将要被偷去之前，远离了可恶的罪魁祸首。

不知跑了多远，我放下他。没等他说话，我便撩开厚重的围巾和丝缎般的长发，精准地吻上他雪白的后颈，急切地嗅闻。

比不上之前浓烈的花果草木气息稀稀落落地浮在细嫩的肌肤上，宛若在虚弱地向我控诉窃贼偷香的罪恶行径。即使它们变得疏淡，所剩无几，也依然温柔，安慰似的轻拥我的鼻尖。

耀却幸福地不知道他身上重要的一部分险些被偷窃，也许他以为我只是在吃醋。

我隐约看见他唇边绽出一个笑容。

“你和它计较做什么？”他揶揄道，“你不是也喜欢闻我的味道吗，看来你跟狗狗没区别嘛。”

“我可不同意你这句话。你不觉得那只蠢狗长得像琼斯吗？”我捉住他的下颌，侧过头封住两片微张的水润唇瓣。

我好似一只醉蜂，贪恋地吸食玫瑰的甘甜，在使我的大脑混沌不堪的幽香中，心甘情愿地慢慢上瘾，迷失自我，最终沉沦于此。

耀，你太天真了。

你的香是纵容一切罪恶的源头。

包括我，在你的香气里，也是一个十恶不赦的罪犯。

不过，我愿意以永远守住你的芬芳来赎罪。

记得不久前我参加过一个无聊的节目。

那一期节目主题正是“香”。

理所当然地，他们请来了五位著名的调香师。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，“国王”，令我厌烦的家伙。他的品牌以活泼著称。

说真的，我并不欣赏他那种欢快的香，甚至让人感到过于轻浮。

谁知道他的香水里有没有添加什么汉堡提取油呢？哦，这只是我的个人猜测。

然后是我的耀，我们当中唯一的东方人。他的香跟他本人的气质十分相似，东方古典的内敛雅致。耀能在古典的核心里给香水融入一些现代的朝气，打破了古典香的墨守成规和遥不可及。

他就像包罗万象的温柔海洋，敞开胸怀接纳各式风格的河流。古今结合，中西交汇，没有比他做得更好的人了。

他是当之无愧的“皇后”。

“骑士”，亚瑟·柯克兰。英国人。他的男士香水是很受欢迎的，毕竟男士们都希望达到一种绅士的境界，有着由内而外的绅士风度。而我认为柯克兰这人绅士得有些迂腐，并且从某种方面来说不善于表达自己内心的真实想法。

弗朗西斯·波弗诺瓦，那个不拘一格的法国人。虽然关于他的花边新闻随处可见，但不能否认他调制的女士香水一度成为女士们的首选。在众多女士的眼里，他也许是救赎她们美丽的“主教”。

“布拉金斯基先生，作为香水界的'战车'，我们都知道您的风格是霸道，成熟，冷峻的。是什么让您在近期作品中更多地呈现出的是缠绵的柔情呢？”提问的小姐保持着经过面部肌肉精心算计好的微笑。

不过我估计，她的心脏其实已经兴奋得快要跳出来了。

这个节目的目的显然是想要挖掘我们身上的新闻。

果然，现场的观众已经发出了善意的起哄声，目光整齐地落在我和耀的身上。

我们的关系目前处于半公开状态。

明亮得使人晕眩的聚光灯下，我偷偷看了一眼耀，发现他也在偷偷看我。

无需过多的眼神交流。我嗅到空气中他的香气更加浓郁地拥抱着我，就像他在我的臂弯里红着脸轻柔地呢喃——那是他由衷的表白。

“我想这个问题各位已经知晓答案了。”

因为我爱他。

但我绝不会在一个荒唐的电视节目中握住他的手对他说那三个字，接着我的声音就会通过话筒，通过电视传到无数人的耳朵里。

短短的三个字，饱含多少柔情蜜意，倾吐我们之间说不尽的爱情。

我不需要在全世界面前宣布他是我的。

我只要他一个人听到。

“那么布拉金斯基先生，我们换一个问题。”那位小姐一成不变的笑容令我生厌，“您所有作品中您最喜欢是哪一个？”

我神秘地笑了：“这个问题的答案我要暂时保密，不过各位很快就会知道答案了。”

我成功地收获许多好奇的眼光，就连耀也饶有兴趣地挑了挑眉。

“还没有到揭晓秘密的时候。”我伸出食指抵住嘴唇，做了一个噤声的动作。

事实上，我是要对耀保密。

这一天，是我和耀合作的香水新品发布会。

对我而言却很特别，甚至我的心情直到发布会快要结束时都依旧忐忑不安。

“......最后感谢王耀先生与我合作设计调制'白桦林之夜'，他是一位优秀的调香师，我们的合作过程十分愉快。”

我不再关心发言稿念错了多少。

我在等待，那个时刻，那个重要的时刻。

期待，同时又害怕时间的流逝。

代表渴望、兴奋、恐惧、紧张的颜料泼洒出来混为杂乱不堪的色彩，在我空白的大脑里胡乱涂抹。

就像提醒灰姑娘离开王宫的十二点钟声一样，我明白，我也逃不了命运的安排。

我将要立下一生誓言，给他一世承诺。

我轻声呼唤那个将要离开的天使。

“耀。”

他回眸，微笑着的容颜深刻地烙印在我的脑海中，成为永恒的风景。

我走近他的步伐缓慢而坚定。

每走近一步，他的味道越芬芳馥郁。

我知道下面的记者、摄影师还在。

可我不在乎。

我单膝跪地，亲吻他的手背，眷恋地看着那双琥珀色的眼睛，它们还浸润在惊讶之中——

“我爱你。”

“如果你是香水，请让我做那个保护你的水晶瓶；如果你是皇后，请让我做你身前坚不可摧的战车。”

我从衣袋里拿出一个盒子，打开盒盖，里面静静躺着一个晶莹剔透的瓶子，和耀的瞳色一样的，温暖润泽的琥珀。依稀可嗅到里面的液体逃逸出的香——那就是我魂牵梦萦的，王耀的味道。

这才是，我最成功，最喜欢的作品，别的无可替代。

“耀，原谅我没有准备戒指。”我小心地将它放进他的手心，“对我来说，它比戒指的意义重要得多。”

“这瓶香水，它的名字是'耀'，我最完美的作品。它只属于你，它和你是最般配的。”

那本就是你的气味。

“伊万，和我最般配的不是它。”我的宝贝俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，乌黑的睫羽扇动仿佛两只蝶，飞进我的心。

“是你。”

我们若无旁人地拥吻。

场内的尖叫声，快门声，闪光灯，我听不见，也看不见。

我沉溺在他诉说着爱的香气筑成的世界里，我们是主宰者，有数不清的时光对彼此说爱。

End.


End file.
